Through the rabbit hole
by alaxsandra
Summary: when your whole world topples down on you.if after going through the rabbit hole and being reborn, isn't enough. It seems karma's still is bored and I'm on the other end of the whip.I hope things look up eventually, who am i joking. The apocalypse's coming right no panic at all, that is if i live long enough .Self-Insert,SI, OC , Rating T until other wise.


**Author Note: was looking around and couldn't find an SI that was reborn. So I ended up writing one don't like don't read, if you do Please be nice its my first fic . No beta as of yet if anyone is interested you can PM me as English isn't my first language. I Hope you enjoy Cheers!**

Have you ever felt as if you're drowning, well dying is a bit like that it,just goes on and on and on, deeper until you don't know where you are .That is of course until you'r reborn ,with lights and muffled noises all around you. It is painful,very .Imagine having no light whatsoever, no noise just your heart that has long stopped .Then suddenly you'r , feeling, hearing, and doing what came naturally as a new born. I cried.

The place I was born into seemed normal, blandly so.I could almost imagine my past life was a dream, The people I loved, my imagination, my mum, my dad and my little brother brother. But what kind of dream meant you could understand when you never learnt it before, or know things you shouldn't know.I was confused for a while, but learned to separate the past and my new life .Forward was the way to go after all,it doesn't mean I cannot mourn my past.

New Orleans sweetie, that's what my mama said when I asked her where we were. I refused to call her mum, no that was for someone else, in another life. the memories were too painful to touch on , so i keep them locked away. as the thought still brought tears ,my sweet mama with her southern charms would never replace her. I love them both I did, the irony is I also missed my little brother even though we fought all the time. Karma is a bitch see, shouldn't ask for what you don't want family and friends, cherish them before you lose your chance and never get to. Like me ,I was young just turned 19 and in her third year of Uni. I wasn't looking and the next thing I knew in a flash of light I was a goner.

My new life wasn't bad I had a mother who cared for me and my grand-mere who would look after me when my mama was at work. English was not my first language never will be, you see I was born in southeast ,to be more precise Thailand I grew up there. English was only spoken in class, taught in school and forgotten. Unless you were traveling out of the country. I went to an international school as well a collage after receiving my IGCSE's. Privileged life, may be and Yes, they do that. it was the norm, going to Uni at 16 ,ask around if you don't believe me. There are time when i still think in Thai more then English , i hope i don't forget.

Our house was in the Vieux Carre Historical district . We were not rich by any measure just lucky. Not as well off as my first life, but not dirt poor, just Lower middle class. The house has been there since the first settler of the quarter and has passed down from generation to generation. it seems no one dared sell the house, So we still have it . The house was made out of wood 2 stories high six bedrooms and 5 baths ,with a garden and small pond in its perimeters, a rarity but , again I'v never been past the first two blocks of our house we share with grand-mere and only to the store's for groceries.

My bedroom faces the garden and everything in it's old just like the house. It was next door to my grand-mere's room, but my mama's was on the other side of the house,near the road. she preferred the noise of the bustling city and people. That's what got her into trouble, my grand-mere would say it with a fond tone "just like her father that girl she is" .That, was also how she got me.a one night stand.I asked her once if ever she regretted having me her eyebrows, if it raised any higher ,would have fallen off her face completely."Never, my sweet child, "she said, paused and went on "the way about it maybe,but you... I wouldn't change it for the whole world" so life went on and The three guest bedrooms, collected dust until the time came.

My mama worked long hours as she was a pharmacist at the local hospital. This meant ,I spent most of my time with my grand-mere and little with my mama. My grand-mere was not horrible, she was a kind and knowledgeable woman. She taught me different herbs and how to use them, old wives tale she picked up here and there. Most importantly, she taught me a way of life, you see my grand-mere,was Pagan . She was not the broom riding kind you find in a book,that's a witch. my eyes rolled at the thought .

My grand-mere was Irish descendant , her mother taught her and her grandmother taught her mother .It was a family tradition dating back to before they even moved to America,but my mama called it a bunch of baloney and moved on, but she called lots of things baloney. I listened thou as she talked, explained and lived, it didn't mean she wasn't catholic, like I'm still a Buddhist at heart. It just meant her way of life is different, she believed in the earth , the moon ,the sun and the stars. The most important of deities to her was the maiden,the mother and the crone . They were always around her neck on a necklace , she also once gave me a piece of jade with rune carvings to Carrie , for luck and protection she said.

So my life went on from one to two to three to four, learning runes, sigils, herbs, school and anything . I also moved ahead of my peer's in class, which didn't seem fair so I only skipped a grade once . It was to get out of kindergarten early,watching grass grow would have been more entertaining, honest. Then eventually at eight I met him by pure luck, good or bad that depends .The man who would turn my peaceful life upside down, my sperm Donner AKA my father.

And if you didn't know my name, it Aine Maeve LeRoux, Aine for my great grandmother, my mama adored and Maeve from my grand-mere. This is me. Aine. The accident child ,who should not have existed in this world. It was something I would find out later on, as the mayhem erupted . It wouldn't touch me... yet ,if it would at all, after all I shouldn't exist .

**Please leave a Review on your way out, I'll give you a cyber cookie. Constructive Criticism on my use of the Language is excepted, no haters please (there's a different).**


End file.
